


F.N.G.

by kaasknot



Series: Clone Wars Kink fills [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Celebrity crush?? is an existing tag that sort of applies??, Clonecest, Cockrings, Kink: motherfucking ARC troopers, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot
Summary: Every shiny got a crush within a week of deployment. Some latched onto pilots, others onto their sergeants and officers, still more on the Jedi. Tup, though, he had a taste for the wild side. He’d fallen hard for the ARCs.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup
Series: Clone Wars Kink fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	F.N.G.

_Go big or go home_ , Tup thought sardonically as he watched the two ARCs soap up on the other side of the showers. They were laughing with each other, roughhousing beneath the water and exuding an easy confidence that left Tup sighing and palming his cock.

Every shiny got a crush within a week of deployment. All of his batchers had; fuck, everyone in the platoon had. Some latched onto pilots, others onto their sergeants and officers, still more on the Jedi. Tup, though, he had a taste for the wild side. He’d fallen hard for the ARCs.

Not just any ARCs, though. Fucking Fives and Echo, that’s who. The legends themselves. They weren’t bred ARCs, but you couldn’t karking tell: heroes of Kamino, independent, bold, lethal. Tup had watched Fives take a battle droid down to bolts with his deeces, then twirl them into his holsters. He’d watched Echo analyze an enemy line and surgically remove the linchpin with a single shot. They weren’t semi-mythical like Alpha-17, but they were little gods just the same, and unlike Alpha, they were within reach.

In theory, anyway. Tup glanced at them out of the corners of his eyes, drinking in their well-muscled—everything. ARCs had more protein in their rations; their training was harder. And it fucking showed. Water sluiced down Echo’s back, running over deep grooves of muscle. Fives’s thighs were so thick they made Tup’s chest cave in with want.

This was the closest he’d ever get to them, he reminded himself. They were ARCs; he was just a trooper, and not even a notable one. He faced the wall and pulled himself off with brisk strokes, shutting out the hubbub of the shower as he imagined himself pressed between them. By the time he was done, Echo and Fives had already left. Tup sighed and finished rinsing off.

“Hey,” a voice said as he was passing through the armor room, his towel over his shoulder. Tup spun, surprised; not many people spoke to him, short of Hardcase, who spoke to everybody.

It was Echo. He was standing there casually, wearing only his towel, his arms folded across his chest. Fives was standing beside him, hanging off his shoulders and wearing nothing but a mischievous smile. Tup swallowed.

“We saw you watching.” Echo’s expression was neutral. Tup wasn’t sure whether to panic or smile. Did he fess up? Try to deny it? In the end, he settled on an awkward shrug.

They shared a look Tup couldn’t read. Fives snorted and buried his face in Echo’s neck, and Echo turned back to Tup with a crooked grin. “Come with us,” he said. “Fives needs a good fucking, we could use a third.”

Shock poured through Tup’s body, chased by raw heat. He was sure his eyes were as big as droid poppers. “Me?” he rasped out.

“I like your hair,” Fives said, slipping off Echo and reaching out to twine a strand around his finger. This close, Tup could smell the scent of his skin, could feel the heat radiating off him. He nuzzled against Tup’s temple and Tup, Force help him, he thought he just might spontaneously combust. Goosebumps rose everywhere at once.

“I respect that kind of dedication,” Fives rumbled in his ear. He backed off a little, grinning rakishly. “Besides, you don’t look like a pushover, Trooper Tup. You know how rare that is?”

The sound of his name on Fives’s lips would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life, he was certain of it. “I’m guessing it’s rare.”

“Damn rare,” Echo said.

“Don’t get us wrong, the power trip’s a sweet, sweet thing, but…” Fives pressed Tup back against the lockers, trapping him in with his arms. “Sometimes you just miss the easy company of your brothers. No awe. Just sex.”

Fives scraped his goatee against Tup’s neck, and Tup’s legs turned to water. With the last of his brain cells not screaming in dizzy euphoria, he slipped out from under Fives’s arm and shoved him face-first into the lockers, using his weight against him. There wasn’t a chance he could hold Fives down if Fives didn’t want him to, so Tup pressed the advantage while he had it and said in his ear, “Thought this was about you getting fucked, not me.”

It was a gamble. Tup trembled at his own forwardness, but Fives’s delighted smile rolled sevens.

“Yeah, you’re coming with us,” Echo said softly.

Just like that they bundled him off, out of the main barracks and into the ARC quarters, where they slept four to a room instead of 30. Tup still hadn’t gotten his armor on, still hadn’t put on his blacks. He was as naked as they were when they showed him their bunk.

“Shark and Jag are on a mission,” Echo said. “We’ve got the place all to ourselves.”

Privacy. Tup could barely wrap his head around it. Just them, with no one watching? On the one hand, it felt empty. The noises of his brothers had been the background radiation of his entire life; he hardly knew what it was to have sex without the platoon nearby, shouting crude jokes and advice. On the other hand…

It felt strangely freeing.

“Let’s get this mission greenlit,” Echo said, and pushed Fives onto the bed. “Down you go, chakaar.”

Fives was already hard, and Tup was halfway to meet him just from looking. He wasn’t sure what angle Echo had for this, but he seemed to know what he was doing. This was their show, when it came down to it. It was Tup’s wet dreams come to life, but Tup didn’t fool himself that he was anything more than an attractive placeholder. He’d do what he was told, and that was just fine with him. He wasn’t a demanding or ambitious sort.

Echo pressed Fives into the bunk with a hand over his chest and bent down to kiss him. It was a lengthy, aggressive kiss. Tup couldn’t see the action, but he heard Fives’s pleased sounds, and watched how his hips rolled and his cock twitched. They’d seemed to have forgotten him, but Tup shrugged. He wouldn’t be here if they didn’t want his initiative. He put his knee on the bunk and took hold of Fives’s cock. He’d wanted that heavy weight in his hand from the first time he’d seen it; he may as well take the opportunity while he had it.

Fives’s hissing gasp was more than reward enough. He arched into Tup’s grip and broke away from Echo. They both looked down at him, one dark and predatory, the other dazed and hungry.  
Yeah. This was good. Tup stroked Fives’s cock like it was his own, taking out his own thwarted arousal on Fives. Fives’s eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped down with a low groan.

“Slow down,” Echo said, reaching out to wrap his hand around Tup’s. “Don’t want him to go off too quickly.”

Fives groaned again, this time with more whine.

“Stow it, vod. You wanted this, so you’re getting it.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re the neediest fucker in the GAR. Do you want this or not?”

Fives thrust his hips into their intertwined hands, but Echo moved with him. “Fuck you. Yes, I do.”

“Then fucking stow it.” He gave a slow pump of their fists. “Let the artist work.”

“Artist my ass.”

Tup let the shit talk pass by him. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t heard before; every brother he’d met, himself included, insulted each other as a matter of course. He was more interested in Fives’s cock, which had swelled in their grasp and was blurting little beads of precome. He could see Fives’s heartbeat in the veins throbbing in the shaft. He could feel it against his palm.  
The temptation was too great. Tup bent down and licked over Fives’s cockhead, sucking down the salt-and-bitter taste of him.

“Think he’s hungry, Fives,” Echo said, after Fives’s choking noises had tapered off.

Tup pulled off. “I could eat.”

“Could you, now? Well, okay then.” Echo reached across to the cubbies embedded in the wall. “We’re gonna have to make sure Fives doesn’t shoot off too quickly, though.” He pulled out a length of parachute cord. Fives shivered when he saw it.

“You ever used paracord like this before?” Echo asked Tup, shooing him off.

“No?”

“Right. See the knot I’m making? Loop it like so…” he demonstrated, looping it around the root of Fives’s cock and balls. “Not too tightly, though. You want to cut off _some_ circulation, ‘cause it’ll keep him from coming–”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean it’s not a guarantee, if you work him hard enough he’ll come, but this makes it a lot harder. In every sense.”

“Oh.” Tup watched, blindsided by a rush of heat, as Echo wrapped Fives’s cock in white nylon until it stood out from his body, red, rigid, and weeping.

“Too tight and you’ll make it go numb. Too loose and you won’t restrict blood flow. You good, Fives?”

His answer was strained. “Yeah.”

Echo tied off the cord and leaned back. “Eat away, little brother.”

Tup didn’t need any more encouragement. He swallowed Fives down, basking in his own arousal as he tended to his brother’s. Fives gave a reedy sound between a moan and a whine, his abs tightening magnificently before Tup’s face. He braced himself against the wall of the bunk.

Echo, meanwhile, traced his fingers over Fives’s stomach. He was hard too, a pearl of fluid nestled at the tip of his cock; Tup watched, sucking and swallowing around Fives, as it swelled, growing larger and heavier, before Echo twitched and it slid down his shaft. Tup closed his eyes, groaning softly.

“Think you’ve sucked him off enough,” Echo said softly, combing his fingers through Tup’s hair. “Time to switch it up.”

He pushed them around until Tup was on his back, and Fives on his hands and knees above him. “Prep him,” Echo said, slapping a tube into Fives’s hand. He winked at Tup over Fives’s shoulder.

What followed was the single hottest experience of Tup’s life. Echo was busy with Fives’s ass, and Fives tended to Tup. He faltered once, when Echo pushed in; just the knowledge that Echo was buried inside Fives wound Tup tighter than a spring. He clenched around Fives’s trembling fingers and mentally recited the Oath of Loyalty. Echo gave a few thrusts, then reached around, his hand full of lube, and slicked up Fives’s swollen cock while Tup watched.

“Good to go?” he asked, his voice low and shredded.

Tup had been ready ten minutes ago. He nodded frantically. Echo grinned and lowered his hips, driving Fives down; Tup raised his own, and reached out to guide Fives into him. The initial breach stung ever so slightly. He hadn’t done this often, and Fives, courtesy of the cord, was bigger than any partner Tup had had. He breathed through it and spread his legs wide. Fives slid home with a squeezed-sounding whimper.

God, he was beautiful like this. Tup stared, his whole body tingling, at the shivers wracking Fives’s body. Their bellies pressed together, fluttering as they breathed; Fives’s arms shook. Tup leaned up and pressed a kiss against the “5” tattoo on his temple. He licked his lips, and he tasted Fives’s sweat.

“Stars,” Fives gasped, his hips rocking forward, but Echo’s weight at his back kept him from properly fucking forward.

It was Tup who initiated things. Having Fives’s cock splitting him open was nice and all, but he wanted movement. He grabbed Fives’s hips and pulled him in as far as he could; when he let him go, he pushed him back into Echo. The rhythm spiraled out from there. Soon, Echo took over, driving Fives into Tup before pulling back and taking Fives with him. Tup was glad as hell he wasn’t doing the work. He was so hard the slightest press of Fives’s stomach against his cock speared bolts of pleasure through his pelvis; there was no way he could have held on long enough if he was fucking one of them.

Saints help him, he was so close already, just from getting fucked by an ARC, even though said ARC was nowhere near his prostate.

Fives was beyond speech. He seemed entirely unaware of his surroundings; he fucked into Tup with single-minded concentration, and Echo, more situationally aware, goaded him on. The noises Fives was making. Tup hadn’t heard anything like them from a brother before. He sounded like he was in agony, his voice high-pitched and desperate, forced out of him in time with his thrusts. Tup’s thighs stung from Fives’s slapping hips, he reveled in the feeling of Fives’s balls slapping against his ass, and in the slick weight of Fives’s cock slamming into him, tugging at his hole, filling him damn near to the back of his throat. It seemed to go on forever, winding Tup higher until he was a solid line of muscle, physically pleading for release.

When it came, it rolled through him slow and devastating. Tup arched, grinding his cock into Fives’s belly; he broke their lopsided rhythm to drag Fives flush against him. It felt like he opened a firehose between them, pumping his load into the press of their bodies. Tup gritted his teeth and clenched around Fives’s cock, locked in a spasm as he spent himself.

“Echo!” Fives wailed, sounding as young as a cadet. “Not yet,” Echo replied, riding out Tup’s orgasm from the buffer of Fives’s ass.

Then he pulled Fives back, slipping him out of Tup’s ass, and gave a couple pounding thrusts before shaking through his own orgasm. He sat back on his haunches and slipped out.

Fives looked almost wild. He knelt in the wreckage of the sheets, sweat and come streaking his chest, staring down at his cock, which was so red and angry-looking it hurt Tup to look at. But Echo wasn’t done. He dropped Fives to the bunk, nudged him over to lay on his back next to Tup, and reached behind himself.

Tup was starting to drift, carried off by hormones and the sweet ache in his muscles; he nestled into Fives side as Echo stretched himself open. He noticed when Echo speared himself down, though: Fives reared and cried out like he’d been shot. Tup was moving before he even thought about it, going instinctually to comfort his brother. He stroked through Fives’s hair, and Fives turned into him, panting; his thighs twitched and spread, working up into Echo for a release that was slow in coming. Tup tweaked his nipples just to see him twitch and laid his forehead against Fives’s. Tears welled behind Fives’s squeezed-shut eyelids.

Finally, in a breathless moment, Fives’s eyes shot open, dark wells of mindless release, and came. He gave a pained sob, fumbling for Echo’s hips and dragging him close as he spent himself. It was the longest-lasting orgasm Tup had ever seen, Fives gasping faintly as pulse after pulse wrung him dry.

“That’s what paracord can do for you,” Echo said, his voice gritty and proud as he rode Fives through it. He hauled himself off and pulled at the slipknot. The cord around Fives’s cock came free, and Fives whimpered like a man in pain as he suffered one, final pulse before wilting. He sagged into Tup’s arms.

“Kandosii, cyar'ika,” Echo said, pressing a kiss to Fives’s temple. He dropped himself half on top of him with all the grace of a tired bantha.

Silence fell over the barracks, silent but for their breathing, as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> F.N.G.: "Fucking new guy"
> 
> ..........don't judge me


End file.
